A Team X Christmas
by Vesuvias
Summary: The members of team X celebrate the holidays... MxM Sugestion, set in origins
1. Last Minute Christmas shopping

Warning: Swearing, no sex in this, tho there's plenty of suggestion and smooching :3 This may get a little ooc at points but I try to keep it in character. You cant have Christmas without the last minute Christmas shopping! And the rabbit thing actually happened! XD

Early Christmas present for Nagaku TsuzukuYami, Poking gets things done ;)

The Night Before The Night Before Christmas...

Victor Creed lay over the heater in the base common room, content as a lazy house cat. His peaceful slumber was interrupted by a loud rustling sound and cursing. He opened his eyes in time to see a large evergreen tree trying to force its way through the door. Deciding he'd rather not deal with large cursing trees at the moment he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Watch it! Your gonna break somethin!"

"Maybe if we turned it around and pulled it through?"

John Wraith and Chris Bradley stood back as Fred Dukes pushed on the tree, the tree they had bought just in time for their Christmas eve party. Stryker had given Team X time off for the holidays to spend with family and friends, what most people do on the holidays. But in truth none of them had anywhere else to go.

The Christmas party had been Wade's idea, and John, Bradley and Dukes had insisted that you couldn't have Christmas without a Christmas tree. So the three of them went out and bought the biggest tree they could find, and it was a lucky find to, being only two days til Christmas, they were sold out almost everywhere.

Deciding at last that they weren't getting it in as they were, they hauled the tree back through the doorway and turned it around, pulling it by it's stump they managed to get it into the room, standing it up was another matter. The tree was at least three feet too tall for the room, it ended up stuck in a corner with it's top bent sideways. Victor had to move from his position on the heater as needles began to rain down on him.

"Well, that was a chore and a half," Bradley remarked, "but at least its up."

"Now we gotta decorate it." Said Dukes. They looked at the tree squashed into the corner and against the roof, all three wondering how they were going to get the lights around it.

"Yay! You got the tree!" Wade bounced excitedly into the room, "now hurry up and decorate it so I can put your presents under it! But don't do the star, I want to put the star on top!"

"Presents?" John asked.

"Ya, that's what people do on Christmas, they give each other presents." They all looked at each other blankly, none of them had given any thought to presents. "Come on people I put the list on the refrigerator a month ago!" Wade was of coarse referring to the piece of paper with all their names, stuck to the refrigerator with various colorful magnets, that read 'Christmas list' at the top in bold red and green letters. Some of them had written things on it, but couldn't remember what, they had thought it a joke, they considered themselves acquaintances, but not friends enough that they would give each other presents. But since Wade had apparently bought them gifts they felt they should at least return the holiday gesture.

"I don't see why people celebrate Christmas, its just another day that comes the same every year." Victor mumbled as they all moved to the kitchen to check the list.

"Its called fun Vicky!"

"its called an excuse to spend money and sing annoying songs." Logan said as he entered the kitchen and pushed aside the crowd at the fridge so he could get a beer.

"Come on Logan where's your Christmas spirit?" John remarked jokingly.

"Christmas spirit," Logan scoffed, "bah!"

"Humbug!" Victor finished his brother's statement.

Neither of the feral brothers had celebrated Christmas since they were very young, and that was a long time ago, to them it really was just another day.

"Im surprised you actually wrote something on your list, Victor." Logan said while studying the paper.

"What? I didnt write anything."

"It says you want a curtain tassel, a ball of yarn and a catnip pillow." Logan answered in an indifferent tone.

"Wade! You forgot to add scratching post."

"Oh yeah, didnt even think of that...oops!" Realizing he'd just given himself away as the culprit, and the fact that the big cat was looking at him in a way that suggested he was eying a good alternative scratching post, Wade hastily fled from the room.

"Well, Wade got us presents, Id feel bad if I didnt get him something." Bradley was the first to voice this opinion, nobody else jumped at buying Wade a gift. Bradley didnt mind, he was too nice for his own good sometimes, and he thought Wade was a laugh.

"Brads right, its Christmas, lets go buy some presents." Said John.

"I hate last minute Christmas shopping!" Victor sighed.

Logan raised a brow, "How would you know? you've never done it."

"No, but I can imagine what its like, and I don't like it!"

"Buy me something nice Vicky!" Wade said, poking his head back into the room.

"Im not buying nothin fer you! And stop calling me that!"

"Aww, but you got Stryker a present."

Both brows were raised this time, "you got Stryker a present?" Logan asked, incredulous.

"Ya, it was the body of that secretary he fired for asking too many questions, left it outside his office door." Wade answered.

"It wasn't a present, it was a warning."

Leaving Wade behind to attempt stringing the lights around the tree by himself, six of the soldiers of Team X piled into Zero's car, which really only held five passengers, but Bradley was small enough to squeeze between Logan and John in the backseat. Victor grumbled about how much he hated shopping all the way to the mall, and complained more when they got there.

The city streets had been busy, but inside the mall it was packed, it was as if more than half the city were doing their last minute Christmas shopping, and this was only the day before Christmas eve, if they had waited one more day it would have been worse.

"Okay, lets meet back here in exactly one hour, if you don't show Im leaving you here." Zero ordered as they walked through the mall entrance. Like the feral brothers, Zero wasn't particularly thrilled about this Christmas thing.

They agreed to the timing and each went their separate ways, except Victor and Logan who stayed together.

"You don't want a present do you?" Victor asked.

"No."

"Good, cus your not gettin one!"

"Well aren't you generous!" Logan elbowed him in the ribs. "We should at least get something for the others, from both of us, that means you pitch in some cash."

"Ya right." Victor didnt care, he thought his brother was being _too _generous. "Fine, but nothing for Wade!"

"He got us something."

"Ya, probably fancy underwear and santa hats." For some strange reason that remark set an image of Victor in a red leather bondage santa costume, complete with hat, floating through Logan's mind. He shuddered. "What?"

"Nothing."

They all found that Wade was easy to shop for, the man could be kept amused with just about anything. As such most of them went straight for the toy store, rather than try to locate some of the ridiculous items Wade had written on his list.

The line up in the toy store was outrageously long, so Logan didnt protest to his brother pocketing a few trinkets.

"I hate crowds." Logan muttered as they left the store.

Victor shrugged, he hated crowds more than his brother, but there were occasions when he liked crowds, after all, the more people the more blood, but being Christmas the one gift he could at least give to his little brother was to not kill anybody.

After breaking several expensive devices in an electronics store and having a heated bickering match over Victor refusing to give his opinion on gift items, Logan decided he would never go shopping with his brother again, ever! They were on their way out when they stopped outside a pet store Bradley was exiting.

"Oh, hey," said Bradley, unnoticeably hiding a plastic bag behind his back, "there's a really neat fish back there, you should check it out." he said before moving on.

A small golden furred puppy yipped at them from behind a pane of glass, it's fluffy tail wagging excitedly as it looked up at them with hopeful eyes, irresistible to anyone passing by.

"A puppy was on Wade's list." Logan said.

"Maybe we could give it to him as a warning." Logan punched Victor hard in the ribs for suggesting such a thing. "Ow! What, your not seriously thinking of getting _Wade_ a puppy are you?"

"Might brighten things up about the place." Not to mention annoy the hell out of Victor, the cat hated dogs.

"It'd make mess, and after a week Wade would get bored and it'd be put in a closet and forgot about." Logan conceded the point, the man did have a low attention span.

Most of the small animals hid in the furthest corners of their cages as the predators passed by them, to the back of the sore, to have a look at the 'really neat' fish, which was about as exiting as a fish could be, which to them was not at all.

"I want to eat it." was all Victor had to say about the fish.

Victor spotted a couple of kids petting a small, fat, fluffy white rabbit with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. As he drew near the rabbit went still. The children looked up at him curiously as he picked up the rabbit by it's scruff and examined it.

"Hmm... I like rabbits, I like ta eat em." Victor put the rabbit down again and smirked to himself as he left the store, leaving the two children petrified, mouths open in expressions of complete horror.

"That was mean." Logan said, and punched him again.

Their Christmas shopping done they all met back at the mall entrance. It had grown very cold outside and a light snow had begun to fall, the fluffy white flakes drifting lazily to the ground, sparkling in the city lights. By the time they rolled back into base the scenery was painted white.

Logan entered first and stopped in the doorway, a sixth sense telling him something was amiss.

"What is it?" Victor asked, coming up beside him in the doorway to peer into the darkness beyond.

"Umm..." Bradley pointed above their heads. Sure enough, hanging from the doorframe was mistletoe. Dukes let out a little laugh and John raised an amused brow at the brothers.

"Fuck that!" Victor remarked, and he stepped inside. _Bzzt!_ "Aaah! Shit!" Victor jumped several feet from the floor as Wade zapped him with a cattle prod. The elder feral turned a furious glare on the man.

"Your supposed to kiss! You don't follow the rules of the mistletoe you get zapped!" He prodded Logan next and danced away as the younger feral made a grab for the electrified cow torturing device.

"Where did you get that thing?!"

The rest of the team entered single file.

"Never mind that, now that everyone's here lets decorate the tree!"

Wade had done a fine job of putting the lights on the tree. He couldn't actually get them around the tree so he had simply set them on the branches in a cris-cross pattern from top to bottom. The lights were plugged into an extension cord that led to a socket on the other side of the room. Victor ended up tripping over the cord and pulling the lights from the tree, looking much like a kitten as he rolled around on the floor trying to free himself from the tangle. They all pointed an laughed for several minutes until Logan decided to help him before something got broken.

After a while they managed to get the lights wrapped around the tree and then did a half-assed job of decorating it. They didnt know where wade had gotten the ornaments from and they probably didnt want to.

Wade sat on Dukes's shoulders to put the star on the top of the tree, due to the position of the tree top the star kept falling off, unfortunately Victor happened to be under it as it fell pointed top down, and if he didnt have a healing factor it would have left a serious mark, eventually they had to ductape it in place.

"So your really serious about this whole Christmas thing?" John asked, thinking that clearly Wade had some mysterious Christmas past, he had everything planned out down to the egg nog.

"Not really, never done it before." Wade replied with a grin. John remembered then that Wade was never serious about anything. "It just seemed like a fun thing to do." nobody could really disagree, they certainly weren't bored.

After they had their fill of egg nog they decided to turn in for the night, before Wade suggested they go caroling...


	2. Christmas Eve Party

Christmas Eve...

The smell of burnt cookies wafted through the base and a steady stream of black smoke drifted from the kitchen, setting off the fire alarm. Logan and Victor covered their sensitive ears, shielding them from the high pitched noise.

"Bradley, shut those off!" Logan shouted to the man when he came out to see what was happening. A second later the alarm went silent.

Waving away the smoke Logan entered the kitchen and yelled at Wade, "what the hell are you doing!?" Wade stared down at the trey of blackened lumps in his oven gloved hand with a deeply disappointed look.

"Trying to make cookies," he answered.

"You fail!" Said Victor.

"Now Im upset, the Pillsbury dough boy must die!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Why were you trying to make cookies?"

"I wanted to leave them for Santa, that's what all the kids do right?"

"You still believe in the jolly fat man Wade?" Victor asked, amused and unsurprised.

Wade shrugged. "Everyone seems to think somebody comes during the night and eats the cookies on Christmas eve." That made the jolly fat man sound like a criminal.

"Hey what's cookin?" John and Dukes came in, almost side by side. Almost was enough that they were both under the mistletoe Wade had hung in the doorway.

Wade went for his cattle prod, which took the place of one of his swords, strapped to his back, but before he could move in their direction John raised his cheek and Dukes leaned down to plant a quick kiss on it.

"Aww, how cute!" _Bzzt!_

"What the hell man!?" John teleported to the other side of the room as the electrical end of the prod connected with his upper leg. There was a short bout of laughter about the room, though it was more the reaction that was funny rather than the prodding.

"Your supposed to kiss him to," Wade explained.

"That aint fair!" John protested, rubbing his leg.

It was soon discovered that Wade had placed mistletoe over every doorway in the base, after so many hours of accidentally walking side by side through doorways the team had become more cautious and weary about them.

He would appear out of nowhere, from behind, the silent punisher of those who would defy the rule of the mistletoe.

The snow was again falling outside, Victor watched it with a lazy gaze. He was sitting on the heater, which had become his customary spot since it was the only source of heat in the place, the cat never liked to be cold.

"Quit suckin up all the heat will ya!" Logan chided as he came in carrying a box full of tinsel and placed it on the floor, Wade had insisted the place needed to look more Christmasy before they start 'partying.'

Victor gave a yawn, bearing his fangs to the cold outdoors, before turning to his brother, "well Jimmy, we could warm each other up," Victor replied in a suggestive tone. Logan threw a large handful of the colorful stringy ribbons over his brother.

"Good idea," Wade offered as he bounced in, "and later we could snuggle up under a blanket by the fire and read Christmas stories!" A handful of tinsel was thrown over him as well.

"We don't have a fireplace."

"Doesn't mean we cant make one."

"Ya, we could light up the tree," Victor snorted, "where did you get all this stuff anyway?" he asked, brushing the tinsel from his hair and clothing, missing a few strands hanging from his mutton chops, Logan was going to tell him, but decided it made the elder feral look more colorful and less threatening, so he opted for silence.

"Found it in a storage cupboard." Wade replied, proudly wearing his tinsel. He dived his hand into the box and began throwing the stuff about the room.

"Wade your making a mess!" A handful of tinsel was promptly thrown over Logan. "You know that stuff's supposed to go on the tree right?" Logan brushed off the ribbons and, like his brother, a few strands caught in his facial hair. Also, like his brother, Victor decided not to point it out.

"I don't care, I like it, it's colorful, and color should be everywhere!" was Wade's childish response. With one last flourish of his hand that coated the couch in colorful strands, Wade left the room singing his own twisted version of deck the halls: "deck the halls with poison ivy, fa la la la la la la la la, ti's the season to be naughty, fa la la la la la la la la, break a window bust a tire, fa la la la la la la la la, set Stryker's hair on fire, fa la la la la la la la la!"

Logan sighed and cleared the tinsel from a spot on the couch. Just as he was about to sit down a whistle turned his attention to Victor, standing expectantly in the doorway. Logan sighed again and moved to stand facing his brother in the door.

"Since when did you become a Christmas romantic?" Logan asked, sarcastic.

Victor raised a brow and nodded toward the mistletoe above them, "it's a good excuse." Victor pulled Logan close for a heated kiss. Their makeout session was cut short however, by someone clearing their throat noisily. They pulled apart.

John Wraith stood, staring at them with raised brows, a smirk on his dark lips.

"Rule of the mistletoe, an I aint in the mood for being electrocuted," was the only explanation Victor offered, before he turned and fled the room.

John could see Logan's face was red, embarrassed, under his facial fuzz. He turned the raised brows to the mess instead.

"Wade's decorating job," said Logan, thankful for the change of subject.

John shook his head. "Enough with the decorating already, lets have some food!" Dukes appeared then and followed John into the kitchen, food seemed to be his summoning word these days.

In the kitchen Wade was having fun cutting things up. He was tossing veggies into the air and doing some fancy sword work, most of the resulting carrot sticks landed on the floor. "Ten second rule!" Wade dived to pick them up.

"That's gross man."

"Taste fine to me." Said Dukes, chewing on the carrots in his usual manner that reminded everyone of a cow.

It wasn't until all the food was ready and a large bowl of vodka spiked punch was set out, that Zero came out of hiding and joined the 'party.' "Don't you two look festive," was the first thing he said to the two ferals. They looked puzzled for a moment, then finally took notice of the tinsel hanging from their faces, they pulled off the strands while giving each other a glare that said '_you did that on purpose_!"

As the party started they all realized that there was a problem. They hadn't planned any party activities. Luckily John had a dart board he brought down. They put on the radio, to Victor and Logan's dismay every station was playing Christmas tunes, but after a few glasses of punch they didnt really care.

Deciding that the punch wasn't nearly alcoholic enough, Bradley took it upon himself to pour in a generous amount of bourbon. After a few more glasses everyone in the room was starting to stumble around, making it difficult to throw darts accurately.

"Hey watch it!" John yelled, teleporting in surprise as a bad dart throw from Victor shattered the glass in his hand. "The dart boards' behind you!"

"I know." Victor slurred. Logan picked up a dart and threw it at his brother, it stuck in his shoulder. "Ouch!" Victor pulled out the dart and threw it back, missing, it stuck in the wall above Bradley's head.

"Ok, I don't think this is the safest situation, maybe we should put the darts away." Bradley suggested, and dropped to the floor as three more missiles were thrown in his general direction.

Someone managed to slip some rum into the punch mix. The members of team x were getting progressively drunker by the minute and soon they all started throwing tinsel at each other.

Logan dodged a tackle from Victor, the elder feral collided with Bradley instead and both rolled into the doorway. The mistletoe was pointed out in one loud cheer from the rest of the group, Bradley eyes widened like a frightened animal as his lips were pressed against Victor's in a smothering kiss, he would have been suffocated had not the others stepped in to pull the feral off, all of them were zapped with the cattle prod as a result.

John brought down a bottle of whiskey and poured it into the punch, by this time it no longer tasted like punch, being a mix of various alcoholic drinks. Zero was less drunk than the rest of them, if this was what a Christmas party was like with this group then he would hate to see their new years eve party, he mused.

"Lets go caroling!" A hearty cheer of agreement met Wade's suggestion. They didnt get far as they stumbled outside into the cold, it was still snowing, the whiteness of the ground glistening in the light of a full moon. They ended up making snow angels and screaming out the drunken version of 'Silent Night' to the snow covered landscape.

When they went back inside, being prodded by Wade all the way, Victor passed out and had a cat nap on the couch, and was sat on by Dukes. It was some time later still when they managed to drag themselves to their rooms, Logan carrying Victor as his crushed ribs healed. Before going upstairs Wade came out with a plate of cookies.

"Didnt you burn those?" Logan asked, the effects of the alcohol were already starting to wear off.

"I made more." Wade nearly tripped over the cord for the Christmas tree lights on his way to the coffee table. '_It's a miracle nobody's tripped over it so far_,' Logan thought. "Their for santa don't touch!" Wade placed the cookies on the table and stumbled to his room to pass out.

Logan took one last look at the plate of cookies, and the extension cord, a death trap waiting to happen, and took his sleeping brother upstairs to their room.


	3. The Night Before Christmas

A team X version of the night before Christmas poem, its kind of lame if you ask me, (its hard to redo someone else's poem) but I had to use the first line somehow, it was just too good! Anyway, Stryker pays a visit in the middle of the night and makes the mistake of going for the cookies XD what were you expecting, santa?

* * *

The Night Before Christmas...

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the base,

not a creature was stirring, not even Wade,

Victor was sleeping, warm in his bed,

while visions of battlefields swam in his head,

When down in the kitchen I heard something shatter,

I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter,

Down the stairs I flew in a flash,

extended my claws ready to slash,

When what to my eyes in the dark should appear,

but Stryker bent in positions quite queer,

Retracting my claws what else I found,

the Christmas tree was no longer around,

Around his boot a cord was hooked,

he was tangled in lights from his head to his foot,

He stood up and gave me a nod of his head,

through the rest of the base he more carefully tread,

He spoke not a word, only picked up his work

Then back to me he turned with a jerk,

Giving another nod of his head,

out the door he went,

I heard him say as he walked out of sight,

"Merry Christmas Logan."

"Whatever, goodnight."


	4. Christmas Day

Bleh! I've run out of Christmas gift ideas. Happy Holidays! XD

Christmas Day...

The door opened silently and a shadow fell over the two sleeping figures on the bed.

There was no warning for the attack.

"Wake up its Christmas!" Victor's eyes opened wide as Wade's solid weight landed hard on his mid section. The feral's claws lengthened and slashed out at the unwelcome intruder to his sleep, but Wade had bounced up again to land on Logan's back. "C'mon, time to open presents!"

Logan had braced himself as soon as the door to their room opened, such childish antics were to be expected of the mercenary.

Logan groaned and rolled over, dumping Wade onto the floor. Victor had gone back to sleep and for once Logan decided to follow his brother's example.

Wade wouldn't let up. He climbed back on top of Victor and started bouncing up and down shouting, "get up! Get up! Get up!"

Victor reached up and poked a sharp claw into his stomach, "get off or Ill gut you!"

"Aww, come on Vicky it's Christmas, aren't you exited?"

"No! I've heard enough of that over the last few days!"

"Fine then," Wade pouted, "Ill go wake up the others, and you'd better be up when I get back. He bounced out and down the hall to Zero's room.

The sound of a gunshot tore through the base, followed by a shriek. As soon as Wade had entered Zero's hand went to his gun and fired a single bullet, which was deflected by Wade's sword and instead went through the wall into the next room, implanting in the wall over Bradley's head.

"What the hell!?" came a call from John.

"Well, it sounds like everyone else is awake." Logan said, Yawning.

"So." Victor replied, clearly believing it no reason for him to move from his comfort zone.

"Come on," Logan got out of bed and beat his brother over the head with a pillow, "Wade will be back and Im not for giving him a reason to annoy us further!" Victor got the point and got out of bed. Neither feral bothered to dress and wore only their night pants, the others did likewise.

"What happened to the tree?" asked John when they were all crowded in the common room.

Logan smiled, amused, "santa tripped over the cord."

Dukes stuffed the Christmas tree back into its corner while the others rescued the presents. Not bothering to wait for anyone else they all ripped into the gifts at the same time, though Wade was more enthusiastic about it than everyone else.

Everyone could tell which gifts were from the feral brothers, as they were absent of any colorful wrapping, still in the plastic bag and with a small piece of paper that read: _from Logan & Victor_

The brothers had gotten a pin for John's hat which had a hilarious obscenity on it. Bradley received a black lightbulb which he immediately began turning on and off with his powers.

Wade was delighted with his gift, even though there was no thought in it, amazing how much fun one could have with a few plastic army men and a bouncy ball. He was also delighted at having received a giant stuffed monkey.

There was a package for each of them from Wade. On top of each of the brightly wrapped presents was a small utility knife with their name engraved into it. Bradley was happy with his, it had the name 'Bolt' on it, he thought it was clever.

Logan's was engrave with the name 'Jimmy,' he looked over at his brother, who was scowling down at his own knife, which read 'Vicky.'

There were various other things in the package as well, for Victor this included a curtain tassel and, the predicted, lacy underwear. He wasn't impressed. He also received a catnip pillow from someone, there was no name on it saying who, no one noticed Bradley snickering.

"Well, that's what you get for not writing anything on your list." Logan patted his brother on the back.

The most thoughtful and useful present Logan received was a tin of boot polish from John. For Dukes it was a bag full of chewing gum.

With all their presents unwrapped and nothing else to do, they all just sat around the place relaxing.

Victor was, as usual, lying on the heater, absently tapping a claw against a tree ornament making it swing back and forth. On impulse he reached for the catnip pillow and sniffed it. Nothing. He sniffed it again. After a moment he began to feel something, like a high. He placed the pillow under his chin and resumed tapping at the Christmas tree ornament, which now seemed more enjoyable.

Logan walked in on this curious scene and raised an amused brow. He didn't think catnip would affect his brother, but apparently it must be doing something. He picked up the discarded curtain tassel and went to stand over Victor and dangle it in his face. Victor began to bat at it like a cat, and after a moment he started to purr.

Logan was enjoying seeing his brother so calm, such a dramatic change from the ruthless hunter he had always been. He was reluctant to end this moment, but did, for the sake of his brother not being embarrassed, as he heard someone coming.

"Thank god This Christmas thing is over," said John coming in with Bradley, "now we don't have to deal with Wade and his cattle prod."

"Nice try, but Christmas isn't over till boxing day!"_ Bzzt!_

"What the hell man!? that was two hours ago!"

"You still broke the rule of the mistletoe!" Wade came at Bradley next with the prod, Bradley turned it off, Wade sulked.

"Do you have cameras up or somethin?" Wade grinned, guilty. "You do, you son of a bitch!" John turned to Logan and Victor, "Since there's nothing else to do we were going to go out and build snow forts."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan nudged Victor, "come on, we can throw snowballs at Wade!" Victor reluctantly moved.

Once the forts were built a war ensued.

The teams were as follows: Wade, Bradley and Dukes VS. Logan, Victor, John and Zero.

Team two were reluctant to poke their heads over their cover, the throws from Dukes were breaking their wall apart. Victor took a chance and was hit square in the face.

"Dammit! Next time were trading Zero for Dukes!"

"Were running out of ammo!" said John. When they went to gather more snow they were pelted mercilessly.

"Do you surrender!" Wade called to them.

"Never!" Logan hollered back, then ducked down with his team mates, "you know what this means," he looked to Victor.

"Suicide mission!" Victor replied with a grin.

They gathered up their remaining ammo and dashed across the battle field and over the wall of the opposing fort. With snowballs coming at them from close range the other team ran as their fort was overcome.

Team one were the winners. But Wade had revenge.

Victor cringed as a handful of snow was shoved down the back of his pants.

Later, when everyone was in their own space, and Wade was on the couch watching 'The Grinch,' Logan was struck with an idea. They all deserved a bit of revenge for what Wade had put them through, and Victor deserved a better Christmas present.

The feral crept up behind the unsuspecting mercenary and grabbed him in a sleeper hold.

Victor opened the door to their room, expecting to find his brother. What he found instead brightened his mood and a toothy grin spread across his face.

Wade was tied up on the bed, wearing only the lace panties he had gotten Victor For Christmas. There was a tag tied to his ankle, on it read: _To Victor, Love Jimmy_


End file.
